Lady of Chaos and Discord
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: When a mockingbird sings to her a fake tune her life is turned around.One yearns to find her shattered past while the other yearns to live her past again.Will their goals unite them or will the truth seperate them all together? ElliotXOC & OCXOC -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

****Summary: **Alyzea Nightray is the daughter of Bernard Nightray's younger brother, William and Anette Nightray. At fifteen she's got everything she's wanted: a good rich life with a great name, a push over Father, a very loving relationship with her eldest sister Loretta. Except for her strict Mother, Alyzea has a great life. Well, it seems that way but to her it's everything but. Because of an 'accident' that happened, she lives her life in constant grief but hiding it. But when a mockingbird sings to her a fake tune her life is turned around. Now with a Chain who listens to nothing she says and treats her like a servant, she's got to deal with even more problems! One yearns to find her shattered past while the other yearns to live her past again. Will their goals unite them or will the truth seperate them all together?**

_*This is actually a collab story with one of my BFs. She likes my stories and I wanted to make her one with both of us as the main characters. Ans since she doesn't really know about PH I'mma have to put details in and out since I want her to read it. 6w6_

****That's basically the sum I put up in my profile. But yeah, that's basically it. Here it goes!****

* * *

><p>I've always thought that bad things happen to good people. Then the good things happen to the worst ones.<p>

For example, me. I've been a good person...mostly. And something bad turned out happening to me! Well mostly bad and a little part turning to be good. Agh! Maybe I'm getting you all confused with my blabbering and whatnot so instead I'll start from when the problem itself began. Or to put it more bluntly to where the problem and I met...

**~°X°~**

"Milady!" I heard Katherina from inside my hideout shouting hysterically for me. "Milady Alyzea! Please come out! We need to finish your fittings for your coming of age ceremony!" Is she for reals! That thing doesn't start in four months! That's when I heard silence like for thrity seconds. The I heard the door of my room open. What? Impossible, she doesn't know of me hiding in my own closet! Please, don't. Please, don't!

"AH!" I fell down as the door of the closet was opened. I hit my head on the floor and looked up with my head back. "Dad!"

"I told Katherina to hold the fittings for later. After all I'm taking you to the capital today, aren't I?" he said smiling.

"Yes!"

I love my Father. He's kind and mostly he does everything and anything for me. That's why I like him more than my strict mother. Althought that's a story for another time. Right now...

"I love Reveille!" I yelled as I got out of the carriage into the marketplace.

"Now, Alyz remember that I'll take abut two hours at the most to take care of my business," he called but I was far gone.

"I'll be here by then!" I yell as I leave. Thankfully I wasn't wearing anything flashy and whatnot but instead I was wearing a servant girl's uniform so I could blend in perfectly. And with no jewerly and almost no make-up on, hell I'm one of them now. Sometimes I wish my life weren't as complicated. I mean I'm a noble so things are always complicated. Most of all now since my fifteenth birthday is coming up and so is the ceremony. Katherina the main maid has been bothering me all week for the things. I wish she wouldn't such an uptight woman.

Getting those thoughts out of my mind I went ahead to the plaza where most of the vendors are yet when I arrive it's completely empty. Empty except for the people in uniform that came up and down the plaza. I say in uniform since I could see it up close since one of them was appraoching me now.

"Miss please exit the plaza. This is a crime scene so please leave," and just like that left me. Crime scene, huh? Not listening I went up to one of the high stacks of crates so as to not be seen. It worked so far, that's when I began hearing pieces of the whispers of the men as they passed by me from below.

'We've got to find her. Duke Barma's order. She's dangerous. We can't let her be free in the city.'

She? A girl? How could a girl be dangerous? I went up higher from the crates into one of the roofs. Now, where could a girl be?

"Caw!"

"AH!" I gasped as I heard the cawing of a raven next to me. However in its place was a brown and cream gold feathered mockingbird. "Oh, you stupid mockingbird." It did this parrot mocking noise. It's annoying. "Shoudn't you be imitating human noises, you stupid bird brain?"

It cocked its head towards me and opened its mouth but instead of an animal sound - "Who're you calling stupid bird brain, you imbecile brat!"- came out. What. The. F***! Suddenly it flew above my head and behind me. It opened its mouth but instead of that annoying voice came a girl's voice. "You're such a sad human." And just like that I felt a hand -a very cold hand- push me from behind.

"Ah!" I swear I fell face first but instead of the asphalt I hit a checkered tile of blue and white colors. "What the-" I heard a clapping sound from in front of me and looked up to see a girl there. She had long blonde hair, golden, to her knees and stunning greenish blue eyes. She was wearing a red corset dress and black knee high boots. On her back she had black and cream gold wings. Wait, wings?

She bowed before me, "Nice meeting you." She stood back up. "I've seen you're heart. Such a sad occurrance wasn't it."

"What the heck are you? Where am I?" What occurrance is she talking about?

"What you mean what occurrance?" she chucckled obliviously. "Isn't what happened to poor Dimitre a sad tragedy."

I gasped in horror. "How did you-"

"Know?" she chuckled again. This is starting to get a little weird. "Simple, in my space I can read minds and counterattack any power. Right now I'm reading your thoughts and your past is so sad."

"Shut up," I called through gritted teeth.

"Oh please, don't get mad. I only wish to help," she grinned. Help? She nodded to my unvoiced thought. "You see I'm a powerful creature from among many called Chains. My name is Chaos." She bowed again at mentioning her own name. "I've come to proposed a deal."

"A deal?" I decided that thinking things instead of saying them was a waste of time so I'll just speak my mind.

"Yep~" she cooed. "You see I wanna go to your world but I can't stay there long without causing myself trouble. I need a contractor to be stable up there." She pointed up as she said it.

"And you want me to be your contractor?"

She clapped smiling, "Wow, you ain't as stupid as you look~"

She pissing me off. "What good would that do me you beast?"

She grinned mischievously and that made me shiver in fear. Just that face, "Simple. I can do you a favor."

"Favor?"

"Take it as a bargain if you will," she started getting closer to me and soon she was a few feet away from me. "You become my contractor and I grant you your wish."

My...wish?

She leaned and whispered to my ear, "Don't you want to see Dimitre again. Have him by your side. Be with him. **Love **him like it should have been."

Dimitre...

"What do I do." My mind was made up. If there was one chance then...

"Good," she bit down on her index finger. "Then drink my blood and say my name."

"Your name," I asked confused. Blood...augh.

"Drink and it'll come to you," she grinned and raised her bleeding finger to my mouth. Disgusting. "You think that now but the prize is much greater later."

I grabbed her hand unconsciously and saw the drop of her blood fall into my mouth. It tasted just like I'd thought, rusty but somehow it had a different taste. Raw and disdainful and somehow very painful. A single word I knew described what i felt at savoring that frop of blood, "Chaos." A felt a pinge of pain on my chest as I grabbed it.

"Thanks servant girl," Chaos said happily and grinning as the black wings spread out more and more almost consuming us both. "Both you and I are getting out wish now..." That was the last I heard before I felt the asphalt again as I hit the floor. I blinked twice confused. My chest didn't hurt anymore and I was back at the plaza. The sun had already began setting. Crap, dad!

**~°X°~**

I got home rather quickly maybe because all the way home instead of listening to my father's lame work talk I kept thinking about what had happened this afternoon. Was it real? Was any of it? I touched my chest again, the pain was real for sure. More real than anything I've ever felt.

Getting home I went straight to my room.

"Hey, you got anything better than fruits in this room," I heard the girl say as she laid on my canopy bed.

"You!" I yell throwing the door shut.

"What?" she said shrugging her shoulders. "Aren't you going to clean the room or somethin'?"

"Clean my room?" I asked confused.

"Yours?" she repeated confused. She sat cross legged, "So you aren't a servant girl?"

"No!" I shouted again. "Anyways why are you here? And why do you look like that?"

"Oh nice huh," she said standing up and twirling around. She had no wings and no corset dress on. This time she had a simple two part white dress and her hair was shorter to her shoulders and curly. The only thing that didn't change was her eyes. "Changed once I came here."

"You're than thing," I hissed confused.

"A Chain," she corrected.

"Whatever!" I yelled frustrated. "I thought I was only daydreaming."

"You were and I used my powers to enter that daydream," she said grabbing an apple and biting down on it.

"So, so the whole thing about the contract was for reals?" I asked still confused.

"Yep," she said mouth full. "Cheack it for yourself." She pointed at my chest. Immediatly and as fast as I could I unbuttoned the first three buttons of the blouse and saw the incuse of a clock.

"What the-"

"That's the seal as my contractor," she called heading for the door.

"Hey!" I grabbed her dress's neck as I pulled her back into the bed. "No going outside."

"Whatttt?" she trailed the last in an annoying high pitched tone. "Why not? Aren't I like your bodyguard now or something like that?"

I could take her in as my valet. I shook my head vigorously shaking away the thought, no Alyzea, she's a freaking weirdo!

"I can still hear you, you know," she said bummed.

"Look this is all very weird and all and perhaps keeping you as my new valet would be great but I doubt it'll work out," I say truthfully.

"Then get me as your valet," she says simply. "You do want to see Dimitre again, don't ya?"

That kept me thinking. I did want to see Dimitre again. With all my being. I sighed heavily. I heard a knock on the door, "Y-Yes!"

"Young Mistress, your father and mother wish to meet you at their parlor," Kat called and left quite quickly. Without a second thought I went to their parlor.

"Yes, Mother, Father," I say as I close the door after me.

"Alyzea," my mother's cold tone voiced called to me. "You are turning fifteen in four months and after that returning to Latowidge Academy." Oh that school. "And you still as of yet have no valet."

"Your mother wants to chose a valet for you if you do not chose yourself," my father simplified her wife's words.

A valet? Like hell I want my mom to chose for me. But I don't have any choi- Augh. What is she a freaking clairvoyant?

"I think I have a choice," I say. "A good civilian saved me from a thug and I promised her that she'd be put into good use." I lied my ass out with that. No way would they accept anyone who didn't work out.

"We will have to meet this civilian," my father said.

"No," my mother said straight away.

"Why?" I asked something I rarely did to avoid fights with her.

"A civilian?" she scoffed, "Please. Don't make me laugh."

A knock on the door was heard and the person -Chaos- entered the parlor. Oh no.

"I apologize for interrupting such family reunion," Chaos said. She bowed before continuing.

"And you are?" Mother called pissed.

"My name's Claudette Cortez, please call me Claudia. I was waiting for Miss Nightray's response after she left me to wait but I was very impatient," she said. Claudia?

"Are you the one who helped my daughter?" Father asked.

"That I was sir. I happened to pass by your daughter as she was being robbed. I had no heed that she was your flesh and blood however, not like I'd done anything different if I've known," Claudia said.

"Father, Mother, if you could grant me but this one choice I'll disobey nothing of what you say from here on out," it was a vague promise but anything to get what I want back.

"Anette," Father whispered to her. "Reconsider, if any better judgement of who's going to guard your daughter than your daughter herself."

Anette sighed, "Fine." Really? "But," I knew it was too good to be truth. "We will be checking on you at Latowidge at random to make sure."

"Thank you mother," I say and bow before her. Claudia did the same thing and both of us left the parlor. I glanced at Claudia who only grinned. I sighed in terror, this is going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!" I kept yelling as I myself was packing for the trip back to Latowidge. "Claudia wake up!" I felt the pillow on my head and heard her turn on the bed. I picked the pillow up from the floor pissed, walked up to her, and hit her as hard as I could on the head. So much that I actually made her fall from the bed as she tumbled on the other side.

She popped her head, her hair a mess, as she scowled at me, "What the hell's your problem?"

"We're leaving you dumbass!" I yell back.

"Oh right," she yawned as she sat on the bed. "We're going to that school of yours right?"

"Yes!" I scold. "Now get ready! Fast!"

"Yes, yes," she trailed off as she went back to sleep.

"Get your ass up!" I yell swearing it could've been heard throughout the mansion.

This has been my life for the past three and a half months. She's treated me like a servant except when anybody else is present. She wants me to bring her crap that I don't even have! Another thing, she looks like a human but knows absolutely nothing about this world. She didn't even know what a school was until I explained and she still didn't get it. It's like everything I said went in one ear and out the other. So far all I know that I can bribe her with is sweets...mostly chocolate chip cookies.  
>Although she has been a pain in the ass for the last three months she's proved to be quite the intellectual. I find books lying on my room every night and gone the next morning, replaced my new ones. I ask her but she simply denies it and keeps on bullying me. I can't even imagine what will happen in a couple of weeks when my coming-of-age ceremony comes around.<p>

"Are you ready?" she asked taking me off my day dream. Her bags were already packed but...how the hell?

"You piss me off so much," I murmur.

"Love you too~" she called sarcastically as she also carried mine out with hers as if nothing. And I say 'as if nothing' because mine was heavy as hell.

"She's just weird," and instead of going on ahead with her I looked myself in the mirror. Unbuttoning the top of my blouse I noticed what hanged on my chest over my heart was the incuse of the contract as Claudia told me. What she forgot to tell me was what the thing was exactly because apparently she didn't know herself.

"Are you coming or what?" I hear her from across the hall.

"C-Coming!" I answered a bit nervous to her as I ran after her. After the hour long drive, the constant nagging of 'Polly'-who repeats everything I say while asking for a cracker-, and the endless questions from Polly about 'what's this' and 'what's that' I've had about enough by the time we got to the school.

"Is it here?" she asked finally.

"Yes so please!" I begged my head hurting with a migrane. "Shut up for at least ten minutes with questions!"

"No need to yell," she pouted as she went for oure stuff. "Plus I don't know much of the human world like you do. I'm just curious."

"Then be curious some other time," I whine tired of her asking and asking.

"Hey," she calls. "Where are we going?"

"Oh my gosh," I sigh trying to keep my sanity in check. "Over here."

"Okay~" she chants cheerful. Are you freaking kidding me? How can someone be so freaking cheery at the start of the school year.

~X~

"So, when's this school starting?" she kept asking as she sat quite tomboyish in the chair of the study in our room. I was lying down on the couch like a psych patient.

"Tomorrow," I moan almost to her.

"Is it gonna be fun?" her voice annoys me now.

"Don't know so stop asking," I moan again trying not to let my anger visible.

"Oh," she said. The few seconds of silence seem like a bliss from God!...until I hear the knocks on the front door. "Augh!" I yelled as loud as I can to the pillow in my face as I fling my legs in the air.

"I'll get it!" Claudia said like an obidient child. She exited the study and headed to the front door of the dorm. I hear her steps leave and a few minutes later I hear them come back in a jog. "Hey, do you know an 'Elliot' or 'Leo'?"

"I know my cousin Elliot," I say just to shut her up.

"Oh, well he's in the living room," Oh my gosh. He had to just come when I had regained the quiet and peace in my life. With a heavy moan I stand up and head for the living room as she seats back down in her seat. "You're not coming?"

"Can I?" Oh right, **now **she's polite and corteous.

"Sure why not?"

She shook her head, "I don't want them close to me. I just know one human and that's you. Attempting to gain relationships with others will be a total drag on my objective." My face compeltely when like 'what?' but she didn't seemed to notice as she went on ahead to put my books in the shelves. I went out to the living room and saw my older cousin Elliot or seventeen and this other boy with long, messy black hair and huge glasses that look like one way mirrors cause i couldn't see his eyes for crap.

"Hey, Elly," I call him by the nickname his brothers used to call him.

"Don't you even dare start calling me that now, Alyz," he says pissed. Yeah, that's another trait of his. One, he has a great sense of music alike myself; two, he's very straight forth; and three, he has a very, **VERY **short fuse.

"Then don't call me Alyz, either," I called. Only my dad and my sister called me that. I glanced the noirette's way as I guess he was staring at me for a bit. "Who's the bug?" Great, the big running mouth of mine went off again.

"Haha, very funny," Elliot calls in that very annoying sarcastic tone. "He's Leo my valet."

"Leo, huh?" I say sitting in the armchair looking at him. "Since when you have him?"

"I met him two years ago," he added and I understood.

"When mother started prohibiting my visits to the Nightay manor," I end for him. Apparently my mother thought that a house full of boys plus a tomboyish girl like my cousin Vanessa would be bad for me after a certain age but I just am that way.

He motined to the door of the study, "And who was that who answered the door?"

I turned to the study and sigh, "That's my valet too. Her name's Claudette but I call her Claudia. Just met her three months ago."

"She acts like a little girl," Elliot called out forth.

"I just can't seem to understand her sometimes," I sigh confused. "One moment she can't seem to shut her mouth and the next she simply goes off into space. When I ask her what she was thinking she simply says that I wouldn't understand." I give out even a heavier sigh, "It's gonna take awhile to get use to her." Besides the fact that I'll have to.

"May I go talk to her?" Leo simply asked out of nowhere.

"She wanted to be alone but since she didn't leave me even hear my own thoughts we can just continue this conversation in the study," I stand up as I open the door and was followed by both. "Hey Claudia."

"What?" she called pissed. What the hell's wrong with her now!

"What's your freaking problem?" I shout out at her.

I see her on the floor as she's playing with that little, purple, crystal marble in her hands. She was lying down on her stomach as she played her marble with her hands not paying attention to me. Time out: that marble is actually a necklace she came with. It's like a item included with the toy or something. Even when the toy is quiet dangerous to play with.

"Hey," I call slightly kicking her on the side. "Say hi to my cousin if you would."

She turned on her back as the marble landed on her bosom, "Hello~"

"Hey," Leo was the only one to answer as seeing Elliot thought of her weird for he simply waved. "You're Claudia."

"Who gave you permission to call me by my name?" she snarled like a little furious dog.

"Alyzea-sama did," Leo called.

"Oh please, there's no need for the honorifics," I call embarrassed.

"Yeah, not even I call her that," Claudia added making me angry.

"Nobody asked you?" I called trying to kick her but she flips back on her back and sits on her legs. "How in the-"

She stuck her tongue out, "Slowpoke~!"

"I'm going to kill her!" I almost run up to her before Elliot caught me pulling me back telling me to calm down.

She stretches out and sit down on the study where I see the countless of paper drawn on. Leo appraoches and says, "Claudette. That means 'perserving' right?"

"Don't know," she says confused. "And really don't care."

"You can't really mean that," Leo said sitting with her.

"Are they actually getting along?" I murmured to him.

"Like hell I'd know," Elliot calls. "Hey Leo, let's go to the music room, yeah?"

"Sure," he calls as he stands us.

"Leo," Claudia murmurs getting all of our attention. "That means 'lion' right?"

"Yes," he says with a smile.

"That's nice," she says turning to him hiding her face. Is she...blushing? I look away for a bit trying not to laugh but I have to turn back to see what she has to say still. "Unlike Claudette."

"What'd you mean?" Leo said still smiling. "It's like a rose perserving in its beautiful stage of blossom." Oh crap, he just hit a bigger spot, she was blushing like a little tomato.

"Hey, Romeo," I finally say not keeping it in anymore. "How 'bout Claudia and I go with you two to the music room."

"Sure," Leo says not getting my sarcasm. Apparently Elliot got it since he simply scoffed and added, "You could bring your flute too."

"Then let's go," I come over to her as I pull her off the chair. Just as I do so I see what she'd been drawin. A black hole. Not just that, it was expanding out to the paper. It was just black. I glance at her for a moment before forgetting about it. As we walk over to the third floor where the music rooms are I notice Claudia looking out the window, immobile. "Is something wrong?"

Her eyes meet mine before turning back, "You wouldn't-"

"Don't give me that crap," I say hands on hips.

She turns to me surprised, smiles giggling, and says, "Okay, I was kinda feeling nostalgia."

'Nostalgia?' I think confused.

She shakes her head, "Nevermind. Let's go they're leaving us behind." I jog over to her as she passes me by.

**~X~**

"Chaos and Discord," a crazed voice called from the shadows in her red cloak. "Doldam, weren't they the ones who were able to make that kind of contract." She awaited the answer as she smiled wickedly. "Ah yes the 'Evolution Contract'." She laughs out into the quiet air, "Lotti will be joyous to here this~!"


	3. Chapter 3

The carriages of the ambulant circus followed their way to Paris. After all it was soon to be the first of January, the Feast of Fools, and surely enough Paris would need a circus full of freaks.

"When are we going to find our dear little sister, Kora?" a man of barely twenty of age called out to his siblings. He had long brunette hair tied in a ponytail to his side and silver eyes.

"Soon, Nao. Hopefully the rumors we heard at St. Petersburg six months ago are still fresh out," a much older, mid-twenties, woman called from atop one of the back coaches, with their changing room inside, as she rode it behind the crowd. Long blaze, blue hair spread to her waist with a couple of purple eyes.

"I want it to be soon, Kora," another much younger boy's voice called from the other end of the carriage as he glanced at the tracks they left behind. "I want our little sister, Chaos, to be by our side again, Kora. Isn't that what we all want? For the Four Omens together again."

"Yes, younger brother Ziren," both spoke honoroably to him. He raised his head to the nocturnal sky as his green eyes reflected the night and the night itself turned the dark color of his hair.

"Please be there, little sister," he said grinning to the sky. "I want to meet you soon, nee-chan*****"

**~X~**

"Wake the hell up?" I yell in her ear as she barely flinches as I continue dressing in the school uniform. "Oh gosh, seriously. It's barely the first day and I'm dealing with her obnoxious snoring and pop outs at night." I shiver in the memory of the nights before. She wakes up in the middle of the night and does weird things like staring at me angrily or simply throwing a pillow at me then going back to sleep as if nothing.

"I want orange juice~!" I suddenly hear her yell happily as she goes running towards the fron door.

"Oh hell no," I call pulling her back by the collar of her pj's. "You are not going out like that. We'll get your freaking orange juice after you change into the uniform."

She pouted like a little kid, "Fine!" After both of us finished dressing up we headed for the cafeteria which was loaded by the kids. All from noble houses and all from ages varying from thirteen to eighteen. Claudia was looking strangely at the get up we both wore as I handled the breakfast. I wasn't even hungry myself so I just got her juice and a muffin for me. We sat down, sitting opposite to each other. She kept looking at the vest of the uniform as I took a bite of the muffin.

"What've you been looking at this whole time?" I ask finally tired of watching her stare herself like that.

"This is so unflattering," I almost choked the moment she said that.

"Seriously?" I asked chuckling at her simplicity and honesty.

"Ptf," she scoffed. "Of course you wouldn't complain since compared to me you have a rack to show around."

What? "You little-" I stood up abruptly about to jump over the table but felt somebody pulling me back. "Let go!"

"And I thought Elliot was the short fuse one," Leo said as Elliot held onto me keeping me from killing Claudia as she drank her juice with a straw as if said comment had never been said.

"Watch it," Elliot said popping a vein. I took a breath and decided it wasn't worth it. That and I could kill her any other time these two weren't around.

"What's the scouting duo doing watching over my murderous shoulder anyways," I said joking around.

"Trying for you not to get expelled for one," Elliot said mad.

"Don't remember asking for help," I say lifting my hand to throw away the muffin but see the cupped hands just below my own. I glance at Claudia whose eyes are wide open on the muffing waiting for it to fall. I let it fall and she catches it and goes back to drinking and eating my leftovers.

"Do you not feed her or what?" Elliot asked shocked as much as I was.

"Don't look at me," I say eyes wide open. "I still can't figure out how she doesn't gain weight while eating my whole serving plus hers at home."

"By the way," Elliot said wanting to change the subject. I saw Leo go with Claudia as he accompanied her with breakfast. I noticed then that Elly had nothing for breakfast either. "How's Aunt Anette?"

"The same," I retort with a tinge of frustation even I heard in my voice. "As much of a bitch as you remember."

"Alyz, really. You've got to stop talking about her like that," Elliot says sitting down next to me.

"Forget you," I say sighing. "You didn't live with her 24/7. You have no idea."

"Still," he says sighing too. "She's your mother."

"Still," I repeated like him. "You don't like her either since she prohibited my visits to the main mansion with Uncle Bernard."

"She has her reasons," he says and I know he bit his tongue doing so.

"Yeah, keeping me from having a normal life," I scoffed.

"You think like that now but you'll probably thank her after your coming-of-age ceremony," he points out. "After that a week later you'll be attending a whole mess of parties and believe me it's no fun."

"That's right," I say in epiphany. "The week after my ceremony is your seventeenth birthday party, huh?"

"You really forgot?" he says in disbelief.

Damn, I can't believe he's two year older than me. "Who's coming? You know?"

"I know for a fact Leo and I are coming. Vanessa said she'd go. I don't know about Father," he says.

"And Auntie Bernice won't come for sure," I sigh. I actually liked my aunt Bernice. She was more like a mother to me than my own mother. But since my cousins Fred, Ernest, and Claude got murdered about two years ago she's not been quite the same. Then I remember, "What about those other two?"

"Other two?" Elly asks confused.

I try recalling their faces. They had barely come into the Nightray family as adopted children before I was pulled away from my visits. I have no names to recall upon but I do remember something very vividly. "I don't know their names," I say straight out. "But I remember...their eyes. One had golden eyes, the other one gold the other red like the color of wine."

"Gilbert and Vincent?" Those were their names? He thought about it for a minute, "I believe if Vincent has nothing to do which is usually a yes, he'll have to attend. However Gilbert-" he stopped in his sentence.

"What about him?" I say slowly remembering who was who. Gilbert was the one with black, wavish hair and gold eyes. Vincent was the blonde one with the same wavish hair and the different color eyes.

"He left the Nightray house two years ago," Elliot say sourly. "Don't know where he went and frankly don't care either."

Elliot... "Don't lie, cuzzle," I say talking like we did when we were little. "You actually like him, dontcha?"

"Shut up!" he yells in defense. Yep, he has nothing against Gilbert. He just acts the part because of his stupid pride. But how strange though. Gilbert left the main house? How? For one so I can do the same with my mother and two I really remember playing a lot with him and Vincent. I liked them very much then even though they were older and I doubt anything changed now.

I turn to look at Claudia as she attempts to sneak and grab Leo's orange juice and instead he ends up giving it to her. Things are weird everywhere. I have a Chain who half the time acts like a five-year-old and the other half like an elderly who you can never understand when they tell their anecdotes. Plus I don't even know if she's of any use whatsoever. And I don't really think asking will work. "Claudia?" I find myself saying as I raise my voice.

"Yes," she said as she turned my way cutting in between playing with Leo. Innocece. That's the word that describes that childish half. But the other... I shake my head, "Nevermind."

I read in a book once that a human's soul consists of two parts. The good and the bad. The ying and the yang. With me the good part is my sincerity, even I know I'm brutally honest. Like Elliot, except I'm not externally brutal. That's only when I'm with Claudia. The bad part is I tend to keep way too much bottled up in me. And when it burst it goes away like the 4th of July.  
>With Claudia though it's different. I see her good part. The innocence and purity in her is so childlike is reminds me of how I used to be when I was small. Then when I tend to see her defects I usually find nothing. I can't see or figure anything out. There has to be something bad in her, everyone has something bad in them. It's not like I'm judging her but what keeps me someone who's seen so much ill in my life from seeing her own?<p>

Her head suddenly snaps away from anything, her expression oblivious, and her eyes watchful to the window into the outside. "Claudia?"

**~X~ Claudia's POV ~X~**

_'This is so yummy~' _how could I have never tasted this. It's bitter but sweet at the same time. I wish ice cream where like this.

"Do you like orange juice that much?" I hear Leo call to me. Strange. Every time he calls to me I feel a rather deep nostalgia. Ignoring it I nod with a smile. Suddenly I hear a slurping sound from my cup and notice my mouth's empty of any liquid. I glance over at Leo's tray as he eats and notice another glass of orange juice. I want more. I sneak as quietly as I can and then hear Leo giggle as I withdraw my hands quickly. "Here," he hands it to me as he places his chin on his hand and stares at me with a smile.

"T-Thanks," I say and place my straw inside the cup and start slurping it in. I love it~! While I drink I glance over at Alyzea and that boy Elliot as they chat. I've been thinking of how Alyzea looks compared to me since this morning that I put this ridiculous uniform on. Her short dark cherry red hair and jade green eyes. She looks a whole mess like her mom. But then again at the same time she has the features and carefree attitude of her dad. I slump my shoulders as I go into deep thought. What is it like...to have a family? What is it like...to be with them? I haven't told Alyzea much of who I am simply because of the fact that...I don't even know myself. I don't Remember anything of who I am or where I came from. All I remember is my Chain given name, Chaos. The name Claudette Cortez I got while briefly reading one of Alyzea's books while she was in with her mother that one day. I don't even know if that might be my real name. All I know for sure is that I am Chaos, a Chain, and that I'm different from other Chains. I am different from those inside athe Abyss.

And one other thing I'm sure of is this: someone in this world, in this dimension, there is someone or something that knows who I am or can help me remember. I'm sure.

_Victorique..._

"Huh?" I turn over to the huge pane window. People pass in front of it but I only see the outside. Outside where there is...someone?

"Claudia?" I immediately turn to Alyzea as she called me.

"What?" I say oblivious.

"Something wrong?" Elliot asked hearing my answer too.

I looked down at my hands and notice they're trembling. I stop them, smile, and shake my head, "Nothing~" Then the ringing of bells go throughout the building.

"That's the bell to leave," Leo says smiling and standing up as Elliot stretches himself. That's when I notice the suitcase on his shoulders.

I point at it oblivious and ask, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Elliot says confused and follows my pointing finger to his rectangular, black suitcase. "It's my suitcase."

I feel my vein pop. I hate people who give those kind of obvious answers. "No shit Sherlock."

"What?" he said his own vein popping.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't know that much smartass," I bicker to him.

"**YOU LITTLE PUNK!" **

**~X~**

"Ha!" I mock as I hold him back this time. "I'm not the only one with a murderous intent towards her after all!"

"You did give a smart aleck answer Elliot," Leo said defending Claudia as she hides behind him.

"Screw both of you!" he yelled almost getting away of my hold.

That's when we hear a whistle blow, "Nightrays!" And get scolded by a hall patrol officer and we get escorted to our first class. Great start for the first day.

As I seat on the back seat with Claudia on my left closest to the window, I start passing notes to her.

_'What were you looking at outside during breakfast?' _She glanced at it for a minute of two before writting back.

_'Something. Something was outside. It felt familiar.' _Familiar? Hell, to this girl everything feels nostalgic or familiar.

_'Shake it off. You've got too much pressure on you that's all. ;) ' _At reading it she giggles and we get scolded by the teacher. We kept quiet after that.

Seven classes later and about seven eight hours later, it's already getting dark outside. Claudia wanted to go outside and check what she'd seen that morning. I told her it might just have been a rat or something like that and to let it be. We go with Elliot and Leo to the music room.

"What is this?" Claudia says sliding into the oak bench sit and playing the key randomly.

"Don't-"

"Do that!" Elliot interrupts me shouting at her making her last strike even harder upon the ivory keys as she flinches.

"What'd I do?" she asks like a little frighten dog in trouble.

"You mess up the piano's tuning like that," I explain as Leo and I get closet to the side of the intrument. "And Mr. Perfect doesn't like that."

"Fuck off," he says actually cussing.

"Potty mouth," I murmured and Cluadia giggle's. Yeah, she heard me.

"Then how do you play this thing?" she asks still 'curious' about something she hasn't seen since she come from Abyss.

"I really don't like pianos," I say backing off.

"You play the flute though," Leo says confused.

"Yeah, just because I can play one doesn't mean I know how to play the other," I respond and sit back.

Elliot sighs, stands over Claudia, and places his far bigger hand upon her much smaller and delicate hand of hers. "Here," he plays a tiny tune as he guides her ofer the ivory keys. Claudia glancing only at the movement and the sound that comes out doesn't seemed disturbed by the touch. Elliot, on the other hand-

"Damn right when I need a camera," I say portraying the frame with both index and thumbs fingers as I close my right eye in mockery.

"Shut it, Alyz!" Elliot yells taking his hand away making Claudia sulk as the sound fades off.

She tugs hard on Elliot's jacket, "Play something!"

"What?" he says annoyed by the tugging.

"I said play something!" she nags. I cover my ears with my hands as she begans sulking about to cry. Oh yeah that's the pure, childlike sense I was refenrring to. She comes with all, crying and nagging included.

"Dude, just play something. Anything. Just shut her up," I say not hearing her sobs.

Leo stands up and seats next to Claudia as he starts playing a nice little song I've never heard before. Claudia stops for a second and is as captured as i was by the melody. He stops suddenly and I'm surprise when even I pout. He takes his jacket off and hands it over to her as he says, "Mind letting Elliot sit down too so he can play with me?"

She nods as she darts up. Elliot sighs taking his own jacket off as Claudia actually takes it. He pops his shoulders and sits down. Leo swiftly counts, "One, two, three. One, two-" And they start. It was beautiful but somehow at the same time sad. Very sad. Suddenly an off key tuned my mind off the melody.

"Damn it!" Elliot cusses throwing his head back.

"What happened?" Claudia asked confused.

"Elliot doesn't have this song memorized all the way," Leo chuckles. "And he wrote."

"Really?" I scoff myself. "What's the name?"

"Lacie," he say slowly as he plays the main melody I kept hearing throughout the play. I don't know if I was imagining things but I think I saw that Leo's espression changed slightly before smiling.

"Oh, I know," Claudia says throwing the jackets at me as she goes in front of the grand piano, clapses her hands together and sings. It's just humming but it's precious. Her voice...I've never heard it before. As she reports the same pattern as before I start singing along with her as the contrast.**** **As she ends so do I and I hear Leo clapping and I see Elliot still with his head back.

"That was wonderful," he compliments.

"Thanks," we both say. I stand up mad and throw the jackets at Elliot's face though. "What? Not even a rude compliment of yours like usual?"

He pulls them away as he mumbles his face...what! "It was good I guess."

"Oh my gosh, Elly," I say shocked and so pumped up for the first time in a while. "Are you...blushing?"

"What! No! Are you crazy woman!" he bickers fast back at me. Oh he can't hide it from me. "You were, weren't you Mr. Tough-guy?"

"Augh!" he grunts giving up and taking his suitcase. "Screw you, I'm leaving for practice!"

I chuckle but suddenly get taken away by my wrist by Claudia as we run out before the two. "H-Hey! Where-"

"There's something outside!"

As we exit the buildings I start getting worried. I pull my wrist away as we stop in the middle of the entrance of the nearby forest. She starts looking about as I try to regain my breath. "W-What's outside?"

"A Chain," she says turning to me and then back to search.

"A Chain?" I repeat.

"I can't be mistaken," she says. "There's a Chain nearby Latowidge Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>*- onee-chan: Onee means older sister. The suffix -chan means in a nonformal way.<strong>

****- the song I thought about was Angel Cradle from Shugo Chara. **


	4. Update

**Update time you guys. And not the good kind :(**

**Sad news guys, I'm discontinuing some stories again and this is one of them. And I'm sad to say that this is one of them. I'm using the saying thing for all of them. I either ran out of ideas or am out of interest for the story.**

**There are some good news though. Some people have started to ask if they can continue my stories and I have, after some chat, let them adopt them. So if anybody is interested in continuing any of the discontinued stories you're welcome to ask me and I'll see what happens, which will probably be a yes.**

**Some will hate me cause many people read the stories and actually liked them. But I'm out of inspiration for these and truthfully I'm looking forward to beginning new and perhaps even better ideas in the future.**

**Overall, I hope you can understand my reasons behind this action. I've never liked to do this. Not even the first time I did it. Some of the stories will be erased but that will be probably a week from now and the stories that will be erased will probably be the ones with one chapter.**

**Thank you for everything on this story and hope you can understand. I truly hope that you can keep reading my other stories or the ones to come. If any of you have any questions or concerns you're welcome to PM me. :)**

**-Sincerely and with all my thanks for the endless amount of support,**

**XKey of the AbyssX**


End file.
